


a maze of halls and bloody walls

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Gen, Original Character Death(s), graphic description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: Julia Scott joins her best friend in working at Freddy Fazbear's as an entertainer-slash-performer, wearing the Spring Bonnie suit. The job doesn't last long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



Julie Scott is very thankful to Eric Danvers who gets her her job as a performer-slash-entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, since she needs it bad. When she gets the job – Eric either whispered in someone ear or just blackmailed someone, she doesn't care or know – she hugs her childhood best friend and kisses his cheek. She's been hoping to get a job since her parents decided they weren't going to help pay for things that she needs, and honestly Freddy's was a childhood staple for her, so it's the best place. 

Her first day is weird and spent learning all about the spring-lock suits and how to properly wear them. Eric explains everything after hours because he's been wearing them for the last three months, while Scott, the head general manager, teaches her for the next few weeks. Vincent, another worker, teaches her the ways to use the Spring Bonnie suit that she'll be wearing, explaining all the quirks and she nods her head because she's got to get this right, else the locks might just unclasp and kill her. 

At 20, death is the last thing she wants. 

After she helps Vincent into the suit a couple of times – he's had to correct her once or twice before he entered the suit – he gives her the reins of the Spring Bonnie suit, telling her "good luck" before accepting his new job as a guard. She's officially the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Eric and to be honest, she's pretty proud of herself; she's a quick learner – at least according to Vincent. 

Being Spring Bonnie is pretty easy, she thinks after her second week as the golden bunny. Once she had the locks down pat, it was easy to go around, spending time with the kids and entertaining them. And with Eric as her partner, it’s fun. They go around, playing with the children and even though she has moments where her breath holds as she enters the suit, its becoming near second nature for her. 

“Good morning, Scott!” She says to the older man, zipping down the zipper to Bonnie. The general manager gives her a smile and waved. 

“Morning, Julia.” He says, coming up to her, his hands already helping her with the suit. Since he’d worked in the Fredbear suit, he knew the ins and outs to the spring-locks and often helped if he worked mornings. “We’ve got a party this afternoon.” He tells her.

“Oh!” The dark haired girl smiles, “Really?” In her two weeks of working as Bonnie for Freddy Fazbear’s, she’s yet to work a party and she’s been waiting for one. Even though on a normal day, she’s busy as all heck, parties are supposedly the best part. Vincent tells her that kids would be relying on her to make sure they find their parents and that if she does really good, the money she gets in “tips” would most likely be better than her actual pay. 

Scott smiles at her and nods, “We do. I hope you’re ready for it.” 

“Completely prepared, sir!” She enters the suit, her heart pounding as she holds in her breath. She hates breathing in the suits, the mouth areas sucked for humans, but after a moment of holding it in, she lets it out slowly. “Let’s go.” 

She meets Eric out on stage, him giving her a slight wave as they waited for the curtains to lift up. They’d be on stage for the next few hours and then move off as soon as the party started. “Ready, Jules?” Eric asks right as the curtain lifts up. 

“Ready, Eric.”

She has played the same songs and bad jokes over and over again for the past two weeks and she’s used to how mind numbing they can be. But looking over the crowd of below school age children, she can understand how they like them; they’re fun, though as the adults begin to smile and clap along, going along with their children, she still has to hold back sounds of surprise. She could never remember her mother or father sticking around and murmuring the songs under their breath like the parents she watches. She remembers them leaving her with the workers and going off to do whatever they did. 

Some people were just not meant to be parents, she thinks as she steps forward, ready to play the bunny. 

“Say, Fred-bear,” Her voice sounds just a little metallic thanks to the pushed up metal, “wanna hear a joke?” 

Eric steps forward, “I would love to, Bonnie!” 

“Well, what do you call a bunny who’s mad at the sun?” This joke is her favorite even continuing to make her laugh. 

“What is that Bonnie?” Eric’s voice is low, deep even and sounds very much like the actually bear’s voice from the cartoons. 

“A hot crossed bunny.” 

The joke makes the crowd laugh and she goes along with it, her hands going to the belly of the suit and holding it as she laughs. Eric chuckles and she can see Scott in the back with Vincent laughing. She grins inside the suit and goes to make another joke when she feels a pinch. 

She holds her breath, worry filling her and her eyes searches out for Eric or Scott or Vincent, hoping one of them will notice. The feeling grows as she searches and she looks over to Eric, once she notices that he has trailed off. “Fred-bear?” She whispers. 

It’s less then a second later that she sees Eric drop to his knees, screaming out and Scott and Vincent making their way to the stage as the parents back away with their children in their arms. Eric’s costume is covered in blood, the eye holes leaking the red substance and Julia freaks. She doesn’t want to die. She really doesn’t want to die and the pinching in her left arm is growing and she can feel pain growing elsewhere. 

“Scott?” She whispers as he comes close, holding a hand on her shoulder. “Am I going to die?” She asks, tears filling her eyes. She can still hear Eric groaning in pain and Vincent dialing 9-1-1. 

“No, no, Jules, just calm-” 

She can hear the sound of the clasps loosening up before the painful feelings of all the metal pushing into her body fills her. She can’t see anymore and all she hears is her blood rushing out of the multiple holes in her body. In the distance, Scott is trying to calm her and take her out of the suit and then, she’s fading. 

Death is not calming, it doesn’t feel good and her last breath – not that she’s able to remember it – is filled with blood and metal. 

“Julia!” 

Death is cold. She’s so cold. She hurts everywhere. Then the pain fades. Everything fades. Her last words play in her mind. 

“Am I going to die?”

Is she going to die?

Yes, she does. 

“Jules!”

Eric’s voice is the first thing she hears when she wakes up. 

And wakes up she does. 

“Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, I am Spring Bonnie.” 

She wakes up and the world is cold. 

She wakes up after death and watches as Freddy Fazbear’s falls into ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a line in Night 2 of Random Encounters' "Five Night's at Freddy's Musical" and what Phone Guy says about an incident with the spring lock suits brought up this idea. I started this a long time ago, but I finally finished it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [ here ](baelfirecassidy.tumblr.com) and we can talk about Fnaf!


End file.
